


Temptations

by WolfGangSBD



Series: Shipper Kotori AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mostly humor, Some Romance, slight nozoeli and nicomaki as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Ever since that one seemingly normal day, Kotori acted as if nothing had happened. It was driving Umi crazy to the point that she couldn’t stop thinking about her. In fact, it was as if Kotori didn’t know just how much she had Umi wrapped around her pretty little finger.Or did she?





	Temptations

 

It was all because of that damned kiss.

It had been two weeks since Kotori kissed Umi on the cheek. When Umi fainted that day, she woke up to a very concerned Kotori in the nurse’s room. But for some reason, Kotori seemed to avoid talking about the kiss and was more focused on Umi’s health. Well, that was expected since she was naturally a worrywart, but when Umi tried asking her, she didn’t give her a straight answer. And after that event, their relationship seemed to revert to its usual state.

But ever since that day, Umi felt strange.

Of course, strange was an understatement. But what she felt truly was hard to describe. It was like every time she looked at her, she felt as if time would slow down, as if everything else didn't matter as much as  _ she _ did. She would instantly catch the smallest details, like the way her mouth always curved up slightly at Honoka's antics or how she had a habit of tucking her hair behind her ear whenever she would draw her sketches.

Umi had never been one to stare; her parents made sure that she was raised with proper manners. Yet, despite everything she had been taught at home, she found herself breaking this rule often as of late. It even started happening during class. Even though Umi sat in front of Kotori, she had to fight the temptation to look back and see what Kotori was doing for the past couple of days.

She bit back a sigh when the bell rung for lunch but remembered that it was an opportune time to distract herself by scolding Honoka, who was sleeping like usual. But when she turned around to reprimand her, she faltered.

Honoka wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep. Kotori seemed to have dozed off as well, but that wasn't what stopped her.

It was the way she was sleeping. How she still had a small smile on her face, how she still looked so graceful and gentle despite not doing anything. She was so adorable, not that Umi would ever admit that out loud.

It was only when one of their classmates laughed boisterously that Umi snapped out of it, prompting her to wake up her two best friends. She sat up and went over to Kotori's desk, nudging her slightly.

"Kotori, wake up. It's lunchtime already." Umi whispered and smiled softly when Kotori stirred slowly. She sat up, rubbing one of her eyes with a drowsy smile.

"It's lunchtime already? Sorry, I dozed," Kotori said before a yawn interrupted her sentence, "off. I was up last night making outfits for our next live."

Umi figured out she was tired from when they walked to school together. Despite her cheery greeting in the morning, she seemed to lack the same amount of energy as usual. She gave her a comforting smile and shook her head, saying it was okay while trying to convince herself that her concern for her wellbeing was the sole reason for wanting to constantly check up on her.

Kotori smiled in return before stretching, raising her arms into the air and groaning softly when she cracked her back. Umi felt her eyes trail down to where her uniform lifted, showing her a clear view of a part of her stomach. When she realized where she was looking at, she turned away and coughed uneasily, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She looked over to Honoka, who was still sleeping peacefully with a stupid grin on her face. Knowing that the girl would complain about her lunch time getting cut short, Umi decided to continue her plan of waking her up.

"Honoka, wake up." Umi said, her soft tone not changing. When Honoka didn't budge, she sighed before trying again with a louder voice, "They're selling limited-edition strawberries in the school cafeteria."

"Strawberries?!" Honoka exclaimed with a snort as she abruptly sat up, causing the other students around them to laugh. Her sleepiness was immediately replaced with excitement and hunger as she got up from her desk and leaned towards Umi, "Really Umi-chan?"

At Umi's disappointed stare and slight nod, Honoka grinned widely and was about to run out but Umi caught the edge of her uniform.

"You need to pay attention in class, Honoka." Umi started with a strict tone and Honoka pouted. She was about to say more but Kotori stopped her.

"It's okay, Umi-chan. Today's lesson was easy enough." Kotori said with a placating smile, which Umi hated. Not that she hated Kotori or her smiles. It’s just that she always felt her disposition waver whenever Kotori smiled like that.

"Yeah, yeah! Plus, they have strawberries! This late in the season! I better go before they run out!" Honoka commented excitedly and Umi sighed before letting her go.

"Don't forget you have class duty today!" Umi reminded Honoka as she ran out cheerfully. She shook her head when the girl just gave her a thumbs-up and a wide grin, yet she couldn't help but smile herself. Honoka’s smiles were always contagious.

"Umi-chan, where do you want to eat?" Kotori asked and Umi turned around. Trying to keep her heart rate to a normal pace (and failing), she hummed thoughtfully.

"It's too hot outside, so why don't we just eat here today?" Umi suggested and Kotori smiled warmly.

"Okay!"

Umi really tried her best to not stare during lunch, but she unfortunately caught herself looking at Kotori at least five times in the span of three minutes. She prayed to the gods above that she didn't notice. Her prayers seemed to be answered once Honoka came back sooner rather than later, excited about something else as usual.

And when Umi finally put her attention somewhere else, she wasn't able to catch the gleam in Kotori's eyes.

* * *

 

When Umi went inside the clubroom, it took up a lot of her control to refrain from groaning. It was so  _ hot _ . The difference between the temperature in the hallway and the clubroom was painstakingly obvious. She completely forgot that the AC in the clubroom was broken and that it would be fixed by the end of the week.

Her eyes drifted around for the other members before remembering that Eli and Nozomi were caught up with student council work while Rin and Hanayo were tending to the alpacas. With a brief prayer for her two underclassmen because of the heat, she trudged to one of the seats and sat down, wondering if she should open the window before shaking her head; it would only bring hot air in. She considered opening the club door but it would most likely cause a disturbance because of Muse’s rising popularity.

With a sigh, she debated taking off the vest of her uniform but decided not to. Instead, she took out a book and started to read in hopes of ignoring the temperature. But it wasn't working so well, and with each page she flipped, she became more conscious of the sweat accumulating on her fingers.

Umi promptly gave up on reading and took out a handkerchief, wiping away the sweat beginning to form on her forehead. When the door gently opened, she looked up and nodded in greeting.

It was Kotori, who was smiling apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late, Umi-chan. My mom was asking me about something." Kotori explained as she took the seat in front of her and Umi waved her off.

"It's alright."

"Where's everyone else?" Kotori asked as she settled down, although she seemed obviously  uncomfortable with the heat.

"Eli and Nozomi are doing work for the Student Council. Rin and Hanayo are busy with the alpacas,” Umi responded and looked at the clock briefly  before continuing, “but they should be here soon. Maki texted me that she has class duty and will be done in a couple of minutes, Honoka actually remembered she has class duty, and Nico is at the Faculty Room talking to one of the teachers." Umi finished and Kotori giggled.

"What did Nico-chan do this time?" She asked and Umi hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't think she did too well on her last test. Maybe she should take up tutoring." Umi answered and Kotori nodded in agreement before sighing.

"Umi-chan, it's too hot in here." Kotori said with a soft groan, pouting as she slumped down her seat. Umi couldn’t help but crack a smile at her cute reaction.

"I know, but it's something we have to deal with." Umi replied before shaking her head, "It's going to be even hotter at the rooftop."

"Can we cancel practice?" Kotori asked with pleading eyes, but Umi already knew that she was going to ask that and was prepared for it in advance.

With an apologetic smile, she said, "We need the practice now more than ever. We've got a live coming up."

"Mou, can I at least take my vest off in this room?" Kotori responded and Umi shrugged indifferently. She would have done the same considering how humid it was, but she wasn’t one to break the rules, even a rule as small as wearing the school uniform properly.

"It's up to you."

"Okay!"

With that, Kotori stood up. She reached down to her vest and pulled up, but to Umi, it felt like she was moving  _ too _ slow. With a gulp, Umi watched as Kotori's vest peeled off of her shirt inch by inch, entranced by how exposed her stomach became as a result. However, when she blinked, it was over, and Kotori was folding her vest properly on the table.

Umi immediately averted her eyes and inhaled silently yet deeply, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She felt ashamed that she caught herself staring again. When she looked back, Kotori was looking back at her with concern.

“Is something wrong Umi-chan?” Kotori asked and Umi shook her head nervously, trying to fight the blush from appearing on her face but ultimately failing.

“N-No, nothing's wrong.” Umi answered as calmly as she could. She hoped that Kotori thought it was because of the heat that her face was red.

“Are you sure? Your face is really red.” Kotori said worriedly and Umi waved her hands.

“I-I'm sure! Kotori, really, I—” Umi started but stopped when Kotori got out of her seat and made her way towards her. She leaned in, and Umi swore her heart was pounding so loud that Kotori could hear it.

She closed her eyes in fear but they jolted open when she felt something on her forehead. It was probably the worst idea she's ever had, considering how Kotori (and her soft, soft lips) was suddenly mere centimeters from her.

“Hm, it doesn't seem like you have a fever.” Kotori said as she leaned back slightly, scrutinizing Umi’s face to see if she was sick or not. “And it doesn't seem like a heat stroke—”

Umi couldn't help but tune Kotori out. All she felt was the air, the scorching, blistering air. It left her mind blank and without thinking, Umi trailed her eyes downwards.

Needless to say, it was a terrible, terrible idea. Now all she could see and think about were her lips. How plump and soft and kissable and wet—

_ ‘I can't take this anymore.’ _

Without thinking, Umi grabbed Kotori’s shoulders and stood up. She bit her lip when she heard her squeak adorably and moved forward, softly exhaling when she felt the room get ten times hotter.

“Kotori…” Umi murmured as she unconsciously moved her forehead to hers, liking how the blush on Kotori’s face grew darker. She closed her eyes and felt Kotori’s warm breath against hers. Her hands started shaking because all she can think of Kotori, all she could feel was Kotori. Her sweet fragrance, her sweet smile, her soft skin, her—

It must have been the temperature. No, it was definitely because of the temperature. Umi always prided herself in maintaining the utmost control, but if it wasn't so hot, if the heat wasn't so  _ unbearable _ , then she wouldn't be thinking like this.

Umi felt her hands go down to clutch at the bottom of Kotori’s uniform out of her own volition. With her mind in a haze, she opened her eyes and looked at Kotori’s golden ones. She moved closer and closer, her lips about to reach Kotori’s, her breath about to mingle with Kotori’s, her body about to merge with Kotori’s—

And then it did.

Despite how the heat seemed to intensify once their lips made contact, Umi felt like she was in bliss. She moved closer to Kotori, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other on the desk behind her. Kotori seemed to approve of the gesture, eagerly kissing Umi back as she moved her hands around her neck, holding the back of her uniform tightly. 

Thinking about how too damn  _ hot _ it was, Umi played around with the hem of Kotori’s shirt, as if she wanted to do something with it. She pulled away from Kotori, breathing heavily in the process. With a focused look, which definitely contrasted how glazed her eyes seemed, she glanced down and rested her head on Kotori’s shoulder, feeling the latter shudder. Encouraged by the tight hold Kotori had on her back, she hoisted Kotori up on the table then moved in between her legs, her hands resting on Kotori’s hips and squeezing them lightly.

Umi kissed her again and Kotori moaned in approval, her hand moving down to grip Umi’s shoulder and the other up to her hair. Kotori seemed to know what Umi wanted to do, so she pulled her closer. Feeling that Kotori was giving her permission, Umi started to lift Kotori’s shirt up—

“Mou, it's way too hot for Nico-nii—uhh, what the hell?!”

—only to stop due to Nico’s sudden appearance.

As if she suddenly was given her brain back, Umi put down Kotori’s shirt and moved away from her. 

“I-It's not what you think!” Umi stuttered out but Nico only gave her an unimpressed look.

“Sure.”  Nico said unconvincingly before getting a piece of paper and writing something on it. She then went back outside and taped it on the door. Meanwhile, Kotori started to fix her uniform and awkwardly stayed on top of the desk, not knowing what to do.

“What are you doing?” Umi asked confusedly, not able to keep up with everything that was happening, and Nico just rolled her eyes at her.

“Being a good club president because the two of you seem to be unaware of something called a lock. Seriously, of all the rooms to choose, the two of you chose this one…”

“I-It really isn't as it seems!”

“Yeah, and Nozomi doesn't have double D’s. Hey that rhymed! Wow, I really am the best.” At Umi’s baffled look, Nico just rolled her eyes and continued, “Whatever, just clean up after.”

With that, Nico closed the door and left, leaving Umi alone with a blushing Kotori, who had remained quiet and fidgety since Nico’s interruption.

“Umi-chan didn't like it?” Kotori asked with a small frown and Umi felt her heart die a little.

“N-No, I did like it!” Umi retorted and blushed madly when she realized what she just said. “W-Well, I mean, I, uh, you, um, earlier h-happened because of the h-heat and I, I couldn’t really think and, um, yeah.”

“So it was only because of how hot it was?” Kotori reiterated with a hurt look and Umi inwardly groaned. To stop herself from saying anything more stupid and to clear her mind, Umi shook her head and inhaled deeply.

“W-What I'm trying to say is that it was involved.” Umi clarified embarrassedly, twiddling with her fingers as she stared at the floor. “But it was more like a catalyst for my true feelings about you.”

“Really?” Kotori asked, her eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement.

“E-Ever since that day you kissed me on the cheek, I-I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I—” Umi continued with embarrassment, feeling obligated to explain her shameless actions, but  Kotori got off the table. “Kotori?”

“I love you too, Umi-chan!” Kotori exclaimed as she hugged her, “And I’m sorry for not talking about what happened that day. You looked so uncomfortable whenever it came up so I thought it would be better if we forgot about it.”

Umi hummed with understanding as she hugged Kotori back. And as Umi put her attention somewhere else, Kotori secretly took her phone out and sent a text to a certain vice president.

_ ‘Mission accomplished >8<’ _

* * *

 

_ With Nico _

“So, why are you here, Nico?” Eli asked as she shuffled some papers around. Nico was sitting on the opposite of the blonde, playing games on her phone with a bored look on her face.

“I'll bet you 500¥ it has to deal with seagulls.” Nozomi said slyly and Eli looked at her with extreme bewilderment. However, Nico immediately caught on and her eyes widened with realization.

“So it  _ was _ your fault!” Nico exclaimed as she pointed accusingly at her. She quickly looked at Eli and said, “Don’t take that bet.” before continuing, “Why the hell do you always have to be the root of all the problems here?”

“Wait, what's going on?” Eli interrupted confusedly and Nozomi did nothing but giggle mysteriously.

“Let's just say I gave Kotori-chan some tips about what to do if it was too hot.” Nozomi replied with a wink as she continued to sign some papers, making Eli’s face contort into that of realization then disappointment.

“If they get caught, I’m blaming you.” Eli said sternly, but Nozomi waved her off.

“Oh come on, her mother is the principal. If anything, she’ll congratulate the two.”

“Nozomi, you shouldn't be suggesting those types of things to them. They're only second years and—”

“—and we’re only high school students, blah, blah. Elichi, I know girls in middle school dating guys our age.”

“That's not the point! The point is—”

Nico groaned and rolled her eyes as her presence seemed to not make a difference. She got up to leave and opened the door only to have Maki hit her face with her fist, which was raised to knock on the door.

“Seriously?” Nico said as she glared at Maki, who glared back.

“W-What? I-It's not my fault you opened the door.” Maki retorted and Nico groaned, letting the redhead in.

“What do you want?” Nico asked irritably and Maki rolled her eyes, looking behind Nico only to give her attention back to her short senior. Eli and Nozomi seemed to be in a heated conversation that screamed, “we’re fighting like married housewives”. Maki knew from personal experience not to interrupt.

“Why does the clubroom have a sign that says, “No Meeting!” on it when there hasn't been an update on the group chat?” Maki questioned with a frown and Nico sighed.

“I accidentally walked in on Kotori and Umi—yes, in the exact way you're thinking because her hands were literally all over Kotori—and I thought that, being the great club president I am, they needed some privacy.” Nico explained, somewhat proud of how good she was to her juniors—except Maki. That annoying richgirl was definitely on the bottom. Of her list, of course.

“W-Well, if they're doing something as shameless as that, you might as well update the group chat so no one else accidentally goes in.” Maki replied, embarrassed for her two seniors but not at all surprised with how things had turned out. She had seen Kotori talking to Nozomi for the past couple of days and she immediately knew something was going to happen.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nico responded indifferently and waved her off as she took out her phone and started typing.

“I'm going to go then, it really is too hot for practice.” Maki said offhandedly as she twirled her hair. She said her goodbyes to everyone in the room, but not before making a snappy remark at Nico, who retorted with an equally snappy comment. 

“Okay, Elichi, chill.” Nozomi said lightheartedly before calling Nico with a sing song voice, “Nicocchi~ I know you have a thing for Maki, and I have a foolproof plan for the two of you getting together.”

“Nozomi—” Eli started with exasperation but Nico cut her off.

“Was it your plan that got Umi to get with Kotori?” Nico asked, sucking up her pride in the process. 

“Of course~” Nozomi replied with a shit-eating grin. Nico was silent for a moment before she sighed.

“I'm in. Tell me what to do.”

“Now, come here. All you need to do is—”

Eli sighed and gave up on trying to convince Nozomi to stop scheming. She resumed her work and prayed for the heat to lighten up. It was making all of her friends crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back at it again with the rushed endings and shitty plots. Tbh I feel like this could’ve been written better but yea. It's been a while since I've actually written something new, but y'all might see more of me since I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and start writing again. Hope y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
